Glad You're Here
by Marymel
Summary: Russell and Jackson talk about the events in "Backfire." Minor spoilers!


**Jackson is my original character, but that's all I own.**

**Spoilers for episode 13x19!**

**If you've seen the episode, "Backfire," you'll see why this practically wrote itself. I love the relationship between Greg and D.B., and since I've already written stories where Jackson comforts Greg, Morgan, Brass, Nick and Sara, I figured it's about time for Jackson and D.B. to talk. Hope you all enjoy this story - and please review!**

D.B. smiled as he watched Molly Goodwin leave with the social worker to meet her relatives from Kansas. He'd seen so much of his daughter, Maya, and granddaughter, Kaitlyn, in the little girl who lost her mother and uncle because of someone's warped sense of justice. He'd enjoyed visiting with Molly, and hoped she'd be able to grow up and be happy.

Before Molly left, she rushed over and gave D.B. a big hug. The CSI's heart soared when the little girl smiled at him. She waved goodbye and left the police station, leaving D.B. with the feeling that she really would be okay.

Just before Molly was out of earshot, D.B. heard a small voice saying "hi!" He smiled when he saw Greg coming around the corner with his four-year-old son, Jackson.

The little boy smiled when he saw his father's boss. "Hi, Uncle D.B.!" He rushed over and gave him a hug.

"Hey!" D.B. said with a small laugh. "What are you doing here?"

Greg smiled at his boss. "I talked to Finn."

D.B. sighed softly, knowing Finn told him about his granddaughter was having nightmares again. He really didn't mind, since Jackson and Kaitlyn were good friends. Looking at the little boy who was happily unaware of the case he just closed, D.B. smiled and gestured to the nearby seats.

"You know what, Jackson?" D.B. asked. "I've got a good idea. Next time you go to our house, why don't you ask Mrs. Barbara if you guys can call Katie?"

Jackson smiled. "Yeah!" He adored D.B.'s granddaughter.

Greg smiled softly, thinking of how Jackson loved him and his extended family at the lab and just wanted everyone to be happy. "Maybe you can draw Katie a picture, Jacks."

"Yeah! Uncle D.B., do you think she'd like a picture of a kitty?"

D.B. smiled, thinking of the two children who were such good buds. "I think she'd love that."

Jackson looked up at D.B. "Uncle D.B., who was dat little girl?"

With a heavy sigh, D.B. said, "That was Molly. She's going to live with some of her family in Kansas."

Jackson thought for a moment. "She doesn't live wif her mommy and daddy?"

D.B. sighed, thinking of how the little girl had already lost her father before she was born, and was so heartbroken to learn of her mother's death. "No. Her father's not here, and something bad happened to her mommy, so she's going to live with some of her family...and they can't wait to see her."

Greg thought about how, like D.B., he just wanted to keep his child safe. "She'll be okay, Jacks."

"Yeah," D.B. added. "I gave her my phone number, so if she needs anything, she can call."

Jackson nodded. "Dat's very good. I sorry she can't be wif her mommy an' daddy."

"I'm sorry too," D.B. said, smiling warmly at the innocent child. "But I think she'll be okay."

Jackson smiled thoughtfully. "I fink she will, too. I sorry her mommy not here."

"So am I," D.B. said. "You know what. I think if she ever calls me, I'll tell her that there's a cool little guy here that she met as she was leaving. Did I hear you say hi to her?" Jackson nodded and smiled. "Well, I'll tell her that, if she wants, she can talk to you sometime. Would that be cool?"

"Okay," Jackson said with a smile and a nod. "How's Katie?"

D.B. sighed softly. "Well, she had a bad dream a few nights ago."

Jackson stuck his lower lip and looked at D.B. sadly. "She did? She okay?"

"Yeah, she's fine." D.B. couldn't help but smile at the little boy so concerned about his dear friend. "I think it might help if you send her a drawing and maybe call her."

"It will?" Jackson asked.

"Sure!" D.B. said. "Whenever she calls me or Mrs. Barbara, she always wants to know how you are."

Jackson smiled. "She does?"

"She sure does!"

Jackson smiled widely. "I fink about her a lot, especially when I eat cookies."

Greg couldn't help but laugh softly at his son and his boss. "Especially when you have one of Mrs. Barbara's oatmeal raisin cookies?"

D.B. and Jackson laughed. "Dose are my favorite!" Jackson said.

"No way!" D.B. said with a smile. "Mine too. And Mrs. Barbara makes the best ones, doesn't she?"

Jackson nodded and smiled.

Greg smiled at the sight of Jackson with D.B., talking and laughing. "Hey, Jacks? We've gotta meet Morgan and go have lunch. But I don't think Mrs. Barbara and Uncle D.B. would mind if you wanted to draw Katie a picture later."

"I think that is a wonderful idea," D.B. said.

"Okay!" Jackson happily agreed. "Uncle D.B., would you like me to draw you sumfin too?"

D.B. smiled at the sweet child. "You would do that for me?"

Jackson nodded. "I like drawing, an' I can draw you a picture."

Smiling at the sweet little boy he and everyone at the lab loved, D.B. said, "That would be wonderful."

Jackson clambered into D.B.'s lap and gave him a hug. D.B. smiled and hugged the sweet child. When Jackson pulled away, he smiled at his father's boss. "I glad you in Vegas an' Mrs. Barbara takes care of me."

"Mm-hmm," D.B. said. "And I'm happy you came to stay with your father." He and Jackson smiled up at Greg. D.B. smiled at the younger man he thought so well of.

"I'm glad you're my son, Jacks." Greg said with a smile.

Jackson smiled. "I happy you my daddy an' Uncle D.B.'s your boss."

Both men chuckled. "Because you like to play with Katie so much, right?" D.B. asked.

"Right," Jackson said. "An' I like you, too."

D.B. smiled. "I like you too, kiddo."

**The End.**


End file.
